The Light of Mew
by GoLdOnEaGlE
Summary: The power of Darkness has clouded the future and now a little girl must go back in time to save the future. But she needs the help of our favorite heroes who happen to be her parents too! Pearlshipping, AshXDawn Rated T Discontinued please read details in side!


**Well guys this story never took off in popularity so I'm going to discontinue this story. Sorry but if you guys really liked it PM and tell me and I may just combine it with Hidden Love. Thanks for understanding guys.**

Normal POV(FOCUS: Future Ash/Dawn/Summer)

"Run Summer! Run" yells the black haired man. The young girl picks up her speed. She holds an oval shape rock of sorts that glows with a pink light. In her left hand she grips onto a tiny mouse pokemon. Summer runs with all her mighty only to stop and slide as a large fire bird lands in front. The flames on the bird are dark and show no red or orange like it should. Its eyes filled with darkness. It lets out a powerful shriek, "Gah riA!" Summer lets out a loud cry while holding her Pichu tighter, "Mommy, Daddy!" As the Dark bird is about to let out its flames, a powerful wave of yellow electricity over comes it. She looks up with tears in her eyes and sees a yellow bird with wings that spike out. It is the same size as the dark fire bird that is on the ground sizzling from the powerful thunder attack. The electric bird flaps and lands on the ground. It is not consumed by Darkness like the fire bird. A beautiful blue haired women dismounts the bird and embraces the little girl. "Come on honey we are almost there keep running." The sniveling little girl lets go and nods and continues her run with the blue haired woman. The black haired man starts running with the two as well with a Pikachu on his shoulder. All three ascend up a small hill to a large blue Pokémon with silver armor and a diamond in its chest. The large temporal pokemon communicate to the three with its mind, "_Are you ready child?" _Summer nods her head "y-y-yes" The giant pokemon nods its head and a large blue sphere starts to form in its mouth. As it is about to unleash it a screeching dark and white pokemon with a dark pearl on its shoulder slams into the temporal pokemon. Its darkness starts to cloud Dialga but it fights back and pushs it off its body and unleashes a powerful flash cannon and knocks the dark Palkia down and it falls down the hill to the ground below. Dialga looks to the family, "_Sorry for the delay Ash." _ The temporal Pokémon powers up another orb and swallows the orb and a dark hole from nowhere appears in front of the three. Ash sighs and kneels down in front of his daughter as a large battle unfolds in front of him down the hill in a small town. The legendries of all six regions fight in the flaming city under a dark sinister sky. Only 6 titan Pokémon remain to the light while the rest are fighting for darkness. Ash shakes the image from his mind and looks back at Summer. He kisses the Z's on her cheeks and strokes her short black hair. He sighs, "Summer, only you can prevent this battle of Darkness, you must get the Light of Mew to the top Mount Corment. Find my past self and mommy's past self and they will help you. I believe in you sweetie you WILL bring balance to the world. I love you." The girl embraces her father and sobs into his chest. The dark blue haried woman knees down to the girl. Summer lets go of Ash and dives into Dawn's pink and black dress. She lets go of her mother and Dawn wipes the tears from the eyes of the girl. She speaks to the girl with a bubbly smile, "Hey, no need to worry right?" Summer smiles through her tears, "T-t-that's w-w-when I worry the most." She stutters through her tears. Ash lets out a quiet chuckle remembering the countless times he told that to his wife during his Sinnoh journey. Dawn opens her right hand to reveal an old beat up orange contest ribbon. "My mom, well your Granma gave this ribbon to me as good luck on my first journey with your father. And now I give to you on your first journey." Dawn slips the ribbon into Summer's jean pocket. "I love you too sweetie." Summer embraces her mother again. Two seconds into the hug, Dialga interrupts them, "_Time is short Dawn she must go."_ Dialga and the three see Zapdos land on the tree on the hill, Zapdos speaks to them through his mind as well, _"Master Dialga and I are all that's Left. Even our King, Arceaus has fallen to the Darkness." _Dawn lets go of the girl and rises to her feet. Pikachu leaps of Ash's shoulder to the ground. Summer rubs his head. "I'll be back Pika." She says in a shaky voice on the verge of tears again. Dawn pulls out a poke ball and a thin red beam reveals a large steel penguin pokemon. "EMPORIAN!" the penguin shrieks. Ash pulls Dawn into a hug, "We make our stand with you Dialga." Ash says with a quiet voice but filled courage and hope. Dialga nods and turns to Summer, "_I will take you to Past Sinnoh. You must find your mother and father. The Light of Mew conceals a message from Me. When you meet your parents place your hand on the rock and the message will appear." _Summer nods and kisses her Pichu on the head, "Time to go Pichu." Pichu looks up, smiles and waves to her father, Pikachu. Pikachu smiles and turns back to the advancing monsters of Darkness. Ash and Dawn still hugging smile to their daughter. Summer smiles and turns her attention to the black and purple Dimensional Hole. She smiles to Dialga, "Thank you." Dialga nods _"Save the world child."_ Summer takes a deep breath and leaps into the Dimensional Hole. Beams of light surround her as she swirls through the hole and slips through the small hole at the bottom. She is not aware of the dark figure that follows soon after.

Normal POV(FOUCS: Past Ash/Dawn)

Ash pulls his trade mark red hat of his head and wipes his brow. "Man it's hot, How much longer till we get to Eterna city, Brock?" Ash turns to the tall, older boy. Brock is staring intently at the map he holds, "Maybe another hour or so." Ash lets out a huff. "Man it's hot!" The blue haired girl next to Ash gets a funny idea, "Why don't you take off your shirt than Ash if you're so hot." Dawn says with a mocking voice. But Ash sees it as a great idea. "Man your right Dawn I'm stupid." Ash pulls off his black vest and white under shirt. A small pink blush appears on Dawn's checks as she starts at his body. Brock mentally smiles and sighs at the blue haired coordinator. Ash sees the blush but is too thickheaded to see the real reason she is blushing, "Is the heat getting to you Dawn? Why don't you take off your shirt too?" Dawn flushes a deep ruby red before exploding at Ash, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ASH, YOU PERVERT!" She storms off down the road distancing herself from the group. Ash looks to Brock with a face full of confusion, "Did I say something?" Brock looks down to the floor, shaking his head and laughing, "Ash you can be so thickheaded sometimes it's not even funny. You DO NOT tell a girl to take off her shirt and I'm going to let you think right now why you shouldn't." Ash starts rubbing the bottom of his chin. Then It snaps on him, "Aww crap Did I really say that!?" he shouts. Brock sighs, "Better find her before she starts out right hating you." "Aw man aw man!" Ash sprints off down the road towards Dawn. Dawn is shakes her head at the stupidity of Ash. "_I never knew he was so insensitive. But he is thickheaded maybe he didn't mean it." _Dawn ponders to herself, when a flash of light seemingly out of now where appears in the woods to the left of her. She is thrown back by a shock wave the light gives and falls to the ground rubbing the back of her head. "Ow what was that?" She turns to her left to grab her white cap which fell off due to the shock wave. She throws her cap back on and walks towards the direction of the light. She creeps slowly towards the area when a small pink light starts to glow. The light seems to come from behind a small bush. Dawn is about to move the bush when she is knocked flat on the floor again. "Ow." She groans out." "Oh my gosh I'm soo sorry Dawn! For what I said please forgive me!" Dawn opens her eyes to see her black haired traveling companion, with his white shirt on now already on his knees begging for her forgiveness after the crash. To her amusement she sees Pikachu begging as well but she is still not willing to forgive Ash. She turns her head away from him "Ash what you said was un- forgivable, I can't believe y-." her sentence is interrupted when Ash lays his hand on her own which is resting on the forest floor. She turns to meet Ash in his eyes while her checks turn a deep ruby. Ash gives her a smile that melts her very soul, "I'm really sorry Dawn I didn't mean what I said honest." Dawn's blush gets darker from his sweet words. Her heart is yelling at her to lean in and to show her love to him. She closes her sky blue eyes and starts moving her face towards Ash. The boy is startled by her actions but his instincts take over and he closes his eyes and lens forward too. Pikachu is taken back not by Dawn's actions but of Ash! His thick headed master is leaning in for a kiss! When the two teen's lips just barely touch a small cry is heard behind the bush next to them. Ash jumps up cause of the groan leaving Dawn in the awkward position of having her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted. "Did you hear that Dawn?!" Dawn lets out a sigh and opens her eyes, "Yes I did." "_Damit Arceus!_" Dawn curses under her breath to the god Pokémon. Dawn hears Ash let out a gasp. She turns to him and he looks back at her, "It's a little girl!" Dawn eyes widen and she stands up and pushes the bush to see for herself and sure enough she sees a little girl hugging a sleeping Pichu and a pink glowing rock.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's kinda short please don't flame XD Please review and let me know if you want me to continue! Thank you all for your support with Hidden Love. I promise to update by either tomorrow night or the day after! The OC Summer is based off Endless-Summer181's Summer lol Check him/her out on Deviant Art! Please review people and for now I'm keeping the story lemon free...for now...(evil laugh)**

**Till next time world!**

**-GEaGlE signing off**


End file.
